


Youtube Oneshots and AUs

by Thisuserisdeadinside



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Alter Egos, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisuserisdeadinside/pseuds/Thisuserisdeadinside
Summary: Multiple short platonic oneshots and AU ideas i've collected and wanted to write out for a while





	Youtube Oneshots and AUs

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is inspired by @https.off 's edit on instagram based in In Time:   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvMfO5TF50T/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, how much money you have is directly related to how much time in your life is left.
> 
> Mark is running out of both

Mark hadn't meant for Sean or Felix to find out how much he had left. He honestly wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, and would have posted a video about how he'd be gone on his YouTube after he was gone, but that wasn't how it ended up. Mark didn't have that much money, he donated a lot to charity, but in the future, how long you lived was directly linked to how much money he had. Most people believed he had quite a long life ahead of him, like other rich people and YouTubers, but that was as far off as they could guess. He had a matter of _hours_ left

It all seemed surreal to him. He knew the end was close, but when he finally looked at his clock, tears formed in his eyes, and he began crying withing his recording room. 

2:45:16:10 down to the milisecond

He had already set everything up for when he left this place, but it hadn't really sunk in. He was about to die.

He could've gotten money from his friends and fanbase, he knew, but he didn't want to be a charity case. Mark was independent, and he didn't want to rely on others to shorten their lives just to extend his.

Mark was still crying when he saw that Sean and Felix were calling him over Skype. He took a breath, pulling himself together for probably his last conversation with them, before answering the call.

1:53:42:61 down to the milisecond

'Hey Merk!" Jack yelled through the computer, blasting his eardrums through the headphones he just put on.

"Hey Mark, how are you?" Felix asked, and Mark smiled, glad to have this conversation with them.

"I-" he started, glancing down at his arm. He chocked up again, before saying, "I'm fine, how are you two?" his voice cracked, but he stayed silent.

1:50:26:75 down to the milisecond

Everyone went silent. "Merk, are you sure?" Jack said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"You can tell us everything." Felix responded, also concerned, with a caring undertone to his voice.

Mark ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself together, but found himself breaking down anyways. He told them everything from the past few months, beginning from when he realized how much time he had left to right now, how he was preparing, stressing to them to not give him any money.

1:18:23:58

"I'm really going to miss you guys. So much." He said, eyes puffy from crying so much in the last hour. "You are two of my best friends."

1:16:45:36 down to the milisecond

Felix responded, "Hey, there can only be one best!"

The three of them laughed, but they could tell it was strained. The sniffles in the background signified that they were crying, too.

"But seriously, I'm going to miss you." Felix said sadly.

"Me too, Merk. You were one of the best people I've ever met."

1:11:15:89 down to the millisecond

All three of the were crying now, running through old memories of the three of them hanging out or just talking in general.

"I Have to go do some stuff, now, but thank you guys so, so much. One last hoorah?"

They all took a deep breath, the crying closing up their throats mildly.  
"HOORAH!"

1:09:54:46 down to the milisecond

They shouted together, treasuring this piece of memories the could keep for the future. They hung up, barely functioning enough to say goodbye beforehand, so overcome with grief.

Mark said his final goodbyes to the closest people to him, created posts on his social medias and YouTube to post after he was gone, breaking down several times after that in a few places.  
0:32:51:37 down to the milisecond _________________________________________________

Mark laid down on his bed in the darkness looking straight at the ceiling. He recalled all the great times he had in his life, glad he got to experience that beforehand. He looked at his arm. 5 seconds left. He stared at the ceiling, seeing the faces of all of his friends, family, and the many fans he met over his lifetime.

The time clicked past

0:0:0:0 down to the milisecond

That day, August 7, 2019, Mark Edward Fishbach, age 29, passed away.

He left the world without one of it's brightest stars, a great inspiration to over 23 million people.  
______________________________

The next day, everybody found out.

The whole fandom was in shambles. Everyone couldn't believe this was actually true, that someone so kind and such an inspiration who had helped so many people was gone.

Felix and Sean planned to stay over at Felix's for a week to watch his last video and get over this. They knew being together made them stronger, that they could rely on one another for support.

th

The week was filled with tears, sleepless night, and quiet periods where they just sat and remembered the good times.

When they watched his video, they cried pounds of water. They couldn't believe someone they knew for so long and had been so close to just wasn't on the surface of the Earth anymore.

The week was full of breakdowns in the middle of recording, as well as just walking along a beach for solitude and talking with the rest of Mark's friends using the phone.

No one was better for a while.  
____________________-

After a few months, everyone got as back to normal as they could now that he was gone. Everyone remembers him still, they always will, but nothing fully recovered. Youtube was darker without their best Gamer, but it got better.

Every year on the day of his passing, a thank you video for everything he's done.

He left us  
but still motivated us  
to do all we could.


End file.
